Shadow the ghost
by HaloReachWriter
Summary: This is a story like the maximum ride novels but it doesn't have any of the characters but my oc's so yea don't own the books and all that stuff but anyway rated M FOR LEMONS AND LANGUAGE in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a random story that I came up with enjoy and also I have powers in this and re-view.

It was a peaceful day in the city a teenager was at the store waiting for someone and thinking about what the other kids had said to him.

]Flashback[

"Hey loser" some kid said "what and I am not a loser" I said with a frown on my face "yes you're a loser cause you haven't done anything with your life yet" he said with a smirk on his face "but my family needs to be taken care of" I said while staring at him pissed off "thats not an excuse because I went and worked in the city as a messenger and was still able to take care of my family" "so you can go to hell" I said as I ran back to my house while tears threatened to fall.

]Flashback end[

"Well that's true I need to do something with my life" as I walked in mine and my families house no one was home like always so I went to my room looked at it for the last time I picked up my backpack and went to the kitchen and put some food and spices and a pot in it and walked out of the city never to be seen for a long time and left my family a letter telling them why I had left.

My older sister had gotten home first and saw the letter she read it in disbelief she ran to my room thinking this was a cruel joke I wasn't their she checked every ware in the house and still couldn't find me she called everyone else my mom, older brother and younger sister and told them all to come home because it was an emergence the all said ok and rushed back home she read the letter _"Dear family as you can tell I am not here anymore that is because I am going away for awhile and don't know when I will be back I am doing this so those people from that place stop bothering you guys so goodbye for now and hope we can meet again soon love you all bye._

_-__Shadow_

They all cried as the read it over and over hoping that it wasn't true but they began to accept it.

)Time skip 4 years(

They all forgot about me as I stood atop of the tallest building in the city and just looked around.

Ok so this is a random story re-view and send in oc's 2 male, and 3 female describe hair color, eye color, hight and what the person is waring. HaloReachWriter going in to combat by until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone HaloReachWriter here and the thing about the Oc's I had to put another one in because I got bored doing nothing all day so I decided to Write/Type another chapter. P.s Anyone want to be a beta. Disclaimer I don't own the maximum ride novels and all the jazz and bullshit. Also this will take place every ware.

As Shadow stood atop the tallest building a shadow of another person could be seen behind him "I know you're there" shadow said "aw you're no fun you know that" **she **said as she came into view.

Her name was Sabrina she was waring long blue jeans, big black boots, a purple short sleeved shirt and a dark blue mask that covered the bottom half of her face(think of a ski mask cut in half only the bottom part no eye holes) "well last time you did that I almost fell" shadow said as he emerged from the shadows around the top(its night time by the way shadows from the moon).

As shadow came out from the shadows he's been hiding in he was waring big black punk boots, black jeans(not skinny), a black short sleeved shirt with a silver wolf jumping out of a forest, a long black tench coat and a black mask that covered his left eye and the bottom half of his face.

"Hey your scar bugging you again" Sabrina said as she motioned towards his eye "and I will tell you again it's fine" he said in a tone that suggested that he didn't want to talk about it again well we should get back to the hotel Sabrina shook out her wings and soared off to the hotel shadow sighed he jumps and uses his chains to swing from roof to roof until he gets back at the hotel room and flys in through the window.

Also I need some Oc's and Pm me or put it in a review so yea. Well thats it until next time HaloReachWriter is relaxing. Oh yea one more thing should I put in a back story on Sabrina and how shadow got his scar.


End file.
